To the Waters and the Wild
by Alibanana
Summary: A small series of drabbles that convey the story of mermaid princess Kougyoku, and the sailor she tried to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**"…but surely woman rose from the frothy sea, as resplendent as Aphrodite on her scalloped chariot." **

**― ****Margot Datz****, ****_A Survival Guide for Landlocked Mermaids_**

Kougyoku hid beneath an underwater out-cropping, peeking out her head to spy on the dark shapes that meandered across the ocean's surface. She'd never been so close to shore, her king all but forbidding such proximity. But the dark blots came further out to sea than they ever had, and she'd followed their trail back to the coast in her curiosity, hoping to learn more. Surely Kouen would understand…

A muted splash drew her attention back to the area above her where she saw something descending toward the ocean floor. Had they spotted her?! Or were they just drawing up water? She'd heard the creatures above the sea did need water to survive, though she didn't know how something with such large holes would hold it.

Kougyoku gaped in horror as a small school of fish swam into the trap, their tiny screams carrying with the current as they were hauled up toward the surface.

They would die!

Oh, what should she do? Her brothers would say it wasn't her place to rescue a bunch of small fish that weren't even palace servants. They were nothing more than occasional food and that a _princess_ was above such heroics.

They would also say her heart was too big for her own good.

She darted out from her hiding place, racing to get to the fish before they breached the surface. Clutching the ropes, she swam down with all her might. The net held fast as she pulled down while another force pulled up. If only she could reach her hairpin…but letting go would give her a serious disadvantage. She had barely enough strength to hold on with both hands, let alone just one.

Muffled noises came from above the surface. The dark shape on the water sent out-of-place vibrations through the current, making her dizzy. She watched as a smaller dark blot detached itself from the larger. _This…is a vessel of some sort_, she noted in the back of her mind.

The smaller shape dove into the water, bubbles surrounding it and obscuring her view. When they cleared she found…the most odd creature she had ever seen.

It almost looked like it should have been a mermaid, but instead of a tail it had two…_legs_. At least, she assumed they were legs. They didn't look like any crab or lobster legs _she_ had ever seen. But its long violet hair was pulled back into a tail, swirling in the wake of its dive, and as it stared back at her she noticed its eyes were warm gold. Like the volcanoes that created pockets of heat in the freezing depths of the ocean. Gold hoops hung from its ears and a small knife was gripped in one hand. Its cheeks were puffed out like a blow fish and around its waist and _legs_ was a funny sort of cloth that reached almost to its _feet_.

She didn't know whether to be delighted by this funny-looking creature or horrified. Actually, she almost felt sorry for it because the poor thing didn't have any fins. _Almost _because it began to swim toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

"…**but surely woman rose from the frothy sea, as resplendent as Aphrodite on her scalloped chariot." **

― **Margot Datz****, **_**A Survival Guide for Landlocked Mermaids**_

The girl before him was like nothing he'd ever seen. Her blue hair and pale skin were so light – nothing like the dark hair and naturally tanned skin of the people of Partevia. She wore a strange garment in varying shades of blue, mimicking the scales and fins of a fish. As he drew closer, he realized they _were_ scales and fins – this girl wasn't human!

Her bright pink eyes darted between him and the net she was tugging on frantically. She heaved, the movement rolling through her body from her shoulders to…her tail. She had a _tail_. A mermaid!

Sinbad pulled back abruptly, a startled yelp allowing some precious air to escape. At thirty years of age, Sinbad considered himself a fairly seasoned sailor. He'd seen a myriad of sea creatures, each one more exotic than the last, but a mermaid…

Her gaze was back on him again and she seemed to be debating whether or not to finish the task she had started.

He floated up beside her and she bit her lip. She then seemed to come to a decision and quickly grabbed his hand, placing it on the net, before resuming her tugging once again. She wanted him to help her? He was there to stop her!

When Sinbad made no move to pull on the net, the mermaid shook his arm. He twisted it to grasp her wrist, pushing against the writhing mass of fish for leverage so he could put enough distance between them. Not expecting him to pull away, the mermaid was yanked away along with him and the net ascended through the water. Her tail thrashed as she attempted to chase after it, but he locked his arms around her torso and threw his body weight back as well as he could. It bought enough time for the caging ropes to be hauled out of the water, nothing but dissipating bubbles to show it had even been there at all.

The mermaid went almost limp in his arms and he let go. She drifted a few feet up, a look of longing and helplessness on her face.

He swam up, his lungs burning. He could only stay under for so long. He broke the surface, taking a deep breath of sweet, salty air.

A voice called from above, "What took you so long? I was about to jump in after you!"

Sinbad looked up to the ship, where his long-time friend, Hinahoho, loomed over the railing. He had just enough time to take another breath to answer before slim fingers wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back under.


	3. Chapter 3

"…**but surely woman rose from the frothy sea, as resplendent as Aphrodite on her scalloped chariot." **

― **Margot Datz****, **_**A Survival Guide for Landlocked Mermaids**_

Sinbad's arms flailed as he reached for the surface in vain. Even if he was a sailor, he was no match for a mermaid underwater.

Pulling out the small dagger he kept at his waist, he swung for the tail undulating by his head. He knew he met his mark when the hand grasping his ankle fell away, and he kicked with all his might. Up, _up_! His thoughts latched onto that one word as he pushed and pulled the water to take him back to the surface.

But then her fingers were in his hair, clawing for his throat, and this time he was being pushed down to the rough coral at the ocean's bottom. He swung again with his dagger and she jerked his head roughly to the side. His shoulders made contact with the rough and fragile coral, the broken ends digging into his back. Black spots danced across his eyes. He needed air. He felt his body slowly become less and less responsive. His lungs burned and he fought the desperate urge to breathe.

The mermaid pulled back when he stopped fighting, her figure blurred.

He barely felt the soft pressure against his lips before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kougyoku hadn't meant to kill him. Even now, as she dragged him through the water, she worried her lip and wondered if he truly was dead. If he lived on the surface he probably couldn't breathe underwater…

Okay, so she'd meant to kill him a little. But not until he'd attacked her with that knife! She had just wanted to rough him up a little, let him know that when a princess asked for his help he damn well helped!

Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't take him back to the palace - her brothers would rip him apart. She wouldn't take him back to that large floating…thing. She wanted to study him. Ask him questions about his world. Imagine the look on Kouen's face when she knew more about the surface than even he did!

She watched an eel slither out of its hole as their shadows passed over it…_That's it!_

Kougyoku wanted to smack herself for not thinking of that place sooner. It might take a little more convincing to let her keep him there, but _she_ would be less likely to kill him on sight.

Adjusting her course, she sped on with her prey in tow. Coral gave way to rocks. Rocks gave way to sand. And there, just on the other side of the Trench, was her destination.

_Vinea's Dungeon…_


End file.
